In the current state of electronic device manufacturing, integrated circuits are commonly formed on and within multilayered substrates. During various stages of the formation of such substrates, cavities or holes are typically created in the substrates in order to form various electronic components including, for example, conductive interconnects such as vias. Currently, various approaches may be employed in order to form such holes including, for example, laser drilling.
Employing such techniques for creating holes, however, can be fairly expensive because of the cost of laser equipment and replacement of lasers and lenses. Further, such laser processes are relatively limited as they are limited to formation of holes having diameters that are 60 μm or greater. Furthermore, as electronic components become smaller and smaller and the density of such components in circuit substrate increases, the cost of employing such processes for forming holes have also increased.